Momo's Misury 2
by BritBrat778899
Summary: Aizen left her for the dead, but she surived but now is haunted by memories of the past. This is the edited verson with the new ending. Try number 2.


HIYA!! This is my first Bleach Story, all of my others are Teen Titan. This story is about my fave character Momo and her lover my second favorite Hitsugaya. The italicized parts are her flash backs, which part are based off of some of the real things that happened in the book and show but with my twist. I hope you like my story. Please no flames. I do not own Bleach. ( Also this is the redo of this story. The first time I did it I had them commit suicide and it was rushed and I did not like it, so this is my second attempt at the ending.)

Momo's Misery

"I love you Hinamori," Those words always ran like a soothing stream through Momo's body, relaxing every muscle in her tense body. Those words were what made her days worth living. All those troubled days, only just gliding through the day thinking of those wonderful words and just waiting to hear them again.

But now those words spark a bolt in her heartbroken body, and send her into a state of misery. Now those same words that brought her joy bring her pain, even the memories make her cringe in fear of being torn again.

Even though Aizen was gone, the residents of the soul society still felt his wrath that triggered there own. Everyone in the thirteen divisions were effected greatly by the lose of a captain and they felt bad for Momo who was the person most effected.

Momo was still in the fourth division infirmary. Most of her injuries healed but, she was not better. Time after time memories of the horrid incidents came to her. She would fall unconscious and suffer from the sting of everything that her brain stored…

Aizen was her everything the one who kept her alive, everything was still clear in her head like it happened moments ago.

_Momo entered the house of Captain Aizen. He gladly let her enter, and listened to her stories, passions, and fears of the days that would followed. He brought her food, and made sure he did everything he could to keep her happy. That night he brought her to his bed and showed her how strong and passionate he was and she fell asleep in his arms._

_She woke up the next morning to not find him next to her. She looked up at the clock to see the time. It was time for the lieutenant meeting. She was hurrying to the meeting when that horrible moment came. _

_Where she saw the worst thing in her life. She had seen dead people before but never like this. Most of the time she never knew them, a few she did but most of the people she was around were strong enough to not get killed and most of the time not even hurt. _

_It completely paralyzed her body, not even able to breath. She stood there motionless in alarm. The only thing that could come from her mouth was one giant scream, which brought some of her comrades running to the scene._

That was one of the many scenes that would not leave her head.

Hitsugaya walked into the infirmary to find Momo unconscious. He walked up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead before sitting down in the chair beside her.

He came and visited her as much as he could; always bringing her small presents that was now taking over the small table beside her. The foot of her bed was also full of soft pillows and animals from him and a few other people. He would just sit there and watch her heal and talking to her lifeless body, hoping that she would awake even for only a few moments. That way he knew she was ok, and could see her lovely dark eyes once again.

_Momo walked in to find Aizen staring back at her. She ran to him and engaged him in a hug. She could not believe he was alive, and completely unharmed. The crazed man welcomed her with open arms, but he was hiding something. Something that no one could expect. Under his long flowing robe, was a dark sharp blade, which pierced her chest and went through her back. The pain welled as she fell over backwards, half from pain and half from shock. _

There she had laid till Hitsugaya found her there practically dead. She was starting to think it would have been better to die there, instead of having to suffer like she was now. She would sit there and cry in her unconscious state when this memory kept appearing, it was so painful.

Even though she was out cold she still heard one person's voice. She tried to block as much of the outside world as she could, and that one person who she didn't lock out was Hitsugaya. See could hear the stir of other people and she knew they were there, but his voice cut through the darkness like a candle in her dark mind over taken by sorrow.

_When she awoke for the first time Hitsugaya was by her side. Her sight was blurred but yet she could see him fine. She had no clue where she was at, or how badly she was hurt. Everything looked and felt like a dream. She could remember that he told her that she was in an infirmary because she was stabbed in the chest. The last thing he said was that it was done by Aizen and now he had disappeared with two other high ranked people. _

She never did remember who the other two were.

Hitsugaya saw the girl make a tiny flinch and quickly touched her arm to comfort her. In one of the few times she awoke she told him about the flash backs and how much they hurt her. Ever since he has tried his best to comfort her and not bring up the situation when he talked to her. He only talked about positive things around her, no matter what. He wanted to make sure he didn't make things worse then they were.

He looked around the pale room; it was rather bland and empty. It had one window on the outer wall of the room. Her bed and table were in the middle. Next to the bed and table was a chair and her sword that was leaning against the side of the bed.

"I promise things will get better, when you awake I will be hear to protect you for the rest of your life," Hitsugaya said with his sweet face looking directly at her before touching it with a kiss. "I love you,"

She knew he loved her but this almost scared her more. Those words made her wince in her deep sleep. So what if he loved her, Aizen said he loved her too and that got her in this state.

"I know what you are thinking, and don't worry Aizen didn't love you, he just said that to pull you into his grasp. I do love you with all of my heart."

Momo opened her eyes slightly to revel her lover. He smiled at the sight of her consciousness and dark beautiful eyes.

"But… I don't know if I even want to be alive," She got out weakly. "I don't want to live like this, it is torture."

Hitsugaya smiled sweetly and stroked her face. "I will help you get through this."

Momo started to sob, covering herself with her blanket to hide it. "Shhh Its ok, everything will be ok."

"No it won't, these feelings are getting worse, and they will never get better." Hinamori cried out. Hitsugaya sat down on the side of the bed and cradled her in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"All will get better in time," he whispered to her kissing her ear. "I wish I had an immediate way to show you, but I don't. You will just have to wait and see, and I will be here the whole time."

"But how can I be sure, everything I thought to be true is no more," Momo said looking up from the wet spot on the Captain's shirt.

"That's not true, if you think about a lot is still the same. Yes one of the major parts of your life has changed but what about the rest. You still have your friends who don't think any differently, you still have your uniform, you still have your sister, and you still have me," Hitsugaya said with a smile. "Just remember I will always take care of you."

Momo gave a small smile, "Yes, you are right, and you always have taken care of me, and like you said a lot of things in my life have stayed the same."

He loved to see her smile, this was a first since she had been in the hospital. The way her face always lit up was so beauty. He even saw a little bit of playfulness return to her eyes. "I love you Hinamori."

"And I love you, Little Shiro." Momo said turning her mouth into a full beautiful smile. Hitsugaya thought about correcting her on the nickname, but decided he would let it slid this once.

Instead he just met her smiling lips with his in a passionate but not to strong kiss so he didn't hurt her. That's the thing he wanted to completely avoid.

There was a quite knock on the door and Hanatarou peeked his head in the door. "Sorry to interrupt but Lieutenant Momo, you need your sleep." He said in his quite squeaky tone.

"Bu-" Momo started to complain but Hitsugaya's finger stopped her.

"I will make sure she gets back to sleep as soon as I can," He said to Hanatarou who then bowed out. He then laid down on the bed next to Momo. "And I will stay right here next to you till you get there," he said putting his arm around her and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I do love you Captain," she said with a smile then nuzzling in to his chest and falling back to sleep.

"And I love you and I will always protect you," he said in a whisper not to wake her, and she called him Captain, not Little Shiro. He had everything he needed in his arms and would hopefully hold on to her forever.


End file.
